Final  Letter
by SugarDewDrops
Summary: Ryou,who is constantly abused by Bakura. Dies and stays within his coffin. Yami gives Bakura,Ryou's final letter,the final words that Bakura will ever get from Ryou again. ONE SHOT. CHARACTER DEATH. YAOI. Tendershipping,. No lemon. Ryou x Bakura.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Hello everyone! Its me,Sugar again. My fanfic of Do I? Is currently paused for lack of motivation. So anyways,this is a one shot. Some tendershipping . LETS GET IT STARTED :D!

WORDS COULD BE MISSING,PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU SPOT ANYTHING. Edit document in Fanfiction can delete most of my words.

Lyrics= **_Lyrics_**

Meanings =** [Meanings]**

**Meanings are not the lyrics,but as to telling Ryou's story.

* * *

**

**Music: GHOST†HEART – LM.C**

_**The plastic sun is embedded, floating upon the color-corrected blue sky in this strange world **_

**[Fake hope...]**

Ryou,a boy with beauty of innocence and tenderness with in him. He's always kind,helpful and innocent. He was 4 years old back then,now he's 15. Everything's different,since he received the Millennium Ring. That pure innocence was soiled.

By who you ask?

By Bakura.

Yes,his yami. He never really did took any care of Ryou. Of course the only times he did take care of Ryou was eitherly his host's body,injured,sick or starving from food. For years,Ryou endured the pain and kept the Ring. Since he knew whenever he threw it away,it will always come back.

_**The encountering of me and you must be the God's whim**_

_**Let's dance while biting those poisoned candy apples **_

**[Encounter...]**

"B-Bakura! Please don't h-hurt me!" Ryou screamed,eyes widened at the sight of Bakura with a knife,nearly appeared as Bakura wanted to kill him.

Its always the same,Bakura's amusement is to make Ryou suffer.

_**Transparent tiptoes are writing my words of love **_

**[Contained love...]**

Soon enough,time passes quickly,Ryou got used to the abuse. If you took off his shirt you could see bandages that seeped out blood or old scars. He was pale. Bakura would stop at the point if Ryou's body didn't have enough blood,preventing him from course Ryou tried to not make mistakes. Preventing himself to be abused by Bakura than more he already had.

_**The burning wish is riding the wind  
Like that cloud which is looking at the night sky **_

**[Unattainable desire...]**

However one day,Ryou did a huge mistake. Ryou,with a tray of hot tea, accidentally tripped over Bakura and the hot tea...covered itself on both of them. Bakura was madder than ever, "You fool!" He shouted,containing most of the pain within. He tugged on Ryou's shirt and dragged him to Bakura's room. Throwing Ryou's body onto the bed.

And guess what...?

He was raped.

The red liquid on the sheets were mixed with yellow,staining the fine fabric. Ryou curled up on the middle of the bed,where his innocence...the only thing that Bakura never touched. Taken away. He cried for a long time before he turned his cries into whimpers and towards to sleep. Bakura,stood by the door,watching Ryou crying of pain within his sleep.

_**I am singing and you are dancing  
At this starry night **_

**[Moments do not last...]**

He felt different than usual,normally he would have a sick and twisted smile on his face whenever he was done abusing Ryou. This time,he felt something clenched in his heart,something so painful he couldn't bear and not know what it actually was.

_**That is all about it **_

**[Answer..]**

He stayed with Ryou for 11 years,he felt nothing at the first few years but soon,felt something within him. Something crying out to stop. Even though as his past life was the King of Thieves,whom discarded his morality,mind and soul to the devil.

A day after that,within the hours of dusk. Bakura went to the fridge for a midnight snack as always,when he was making his way back to his room. That was beside to Ryou's. By a small opening of the door,he saw Ryou writing a letter. However Bakura couldn't see much at that moment,so he didn't care and went back to his room.

As days flew by,in long story short,Ryou was emotionless. However smiling for some reason whenever Bakura's near,staring at him for no apparent reason. Bakura then cared...more for Ryou. You heard me right,he actually cared for Ryou.

The only happy memories that you could actually see was when Ryou was young,Bakura did play with him. Ryou wasn't afraid of him at all,when they first met. But changed as Ryou grew older,which leads to this now.

Ryou,a sadistic boy,like a doll to be abused. He is the only servant to Bakura,and Bakura only. Yuugi and everyone else did try to help but Bakura blocked them off.

_**The dramatic days  
Are filled with mechanized puppets **_

**[A doll to be played...]**

–

One particular afternoon,instead of Ryou being quiet all the time asked a question to Bakura. Whom is busy watching the television.

_**They even didn't noticed that the sun sunk in the East  
Anything is also possible **_

**[Possibilities...]**

"Bakura-sama?" Ryou called his name,

"Hmmpf?"A sound made by Bakura,

"I know this is sudden..." Ryou looked down,his emotion didn't change,

"What happens if I died?"He asked Bakura,

_**But why I still became lost?**_

**[Confusion...]**

"Nothing."Bakura answered,he was busy watching. He answered out of reflex.

"Nothing?" Ryou,asked,with his head back up. Making sure of Bakura's statement.

_**Let's sleep,  
The enamel rising moon is directing us to do so **_

**[Finale...]**

"Yes nothing,go away I wanna watch this." Bakura shoo-ed Ryou away with his hand and face not leaving the television.

"As you wish Bakura-sama..." His head drooped down again,

"But before I leave..."

Bakura immediately turned the volume of the television higher,ignoring what Ryou had to say.

"I love you."

_**I will sing the endless song at the night of separation  
Please wait for me, This is for you only **_

**[Goodbye...]**

But those words weren't heard by the selfish prick Bakura. He was just watching some horror drama of murder.

_**If the piercing rain of light can go across the milky way  
It must be dyed into rainbow colors **_

**[Hopeful realization...]**

Ryou looked at Bakura once more when he was at the door,his mournful eyes with a faint smile.

"Thank you..." He smiled innocently,for the first time from years as he closed the door. Leaving the house.

_**The waves disappeared from the ocean  
You are smiling, beside me  
Oh time, please stop **_

**[Time stopping...]**

Three hours later,it was already 5PM. Bakura,pacing around the living room,waiting for Ryou to return to make him some dinner. He heard a knock on the door as he slowly walk towards it. Twisting the door knob to see the tri-colored couple on the doorsteps. Bakura,frowned with a disgusted look on his face,facing away from his ancient enemy,the Pharoah or should we call him,Yami?

_**A shadowless lineup is walking along the riverside  
I wish you are here **_

**[Loneliness...]**

"What do you want?" Bakura asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Bakura do you know where is your hikari right now?" Yami asked him with a stern look.

"No I don't,why do you ask?" Bakura took a glance on the couple. Yuugi,looked downwards,somehow sad. And Yami,with an angry look on his face.

"How should we say this Yami?" Yuugi asked,not knowing how to speak the sentence he wanted to say.

"Ryou's dead." Yami said it bare,Bakura with full attention,eyes widened and grabbed yami by his shirt,bringing him closes to Bakura's face with anger in his eyes.

_**I could die for you**_

**[Sacrifice...]**

"What do you mean?" He brought Yami close to his face,eyes deeply stirred in anger.

"You know what I mean,he's dead,Bakura. He was hit by a car,but the person who hit him made a hit-and-run." With that,Bakura threw him to the floor with a glare on the couple.

_**But I am already dead! **_

**[Restricted...]**

"The funeral's tonight,8PM. Be there if you actually cared for him." Yami said it coldly,and left Bakura with Yuugi who was clearly saddened by Ryou's death. Bakura slammed the door in front of him. Heading back to his room and pouncing on his bed,covering his face with pillows as tears dripped from his eyes. Surely he didn't deserve mercy,Ryou's death was his fault.

"But why now?"

_**The burning wish is riding the wind  
Like that cloud which is looking at the night sky **_

**[Desire...]**

–

It was nearly 8PM,Bakura dressed up in his funeral clothes and went to the graveyard. Wearing only black. A small crowd appeared at the funeral. Most of them are recognizable. Yuugi and Yami looked downwards at the locked coffin. Jounouchi standing beside Seto. Honda and Anzu sitting at a side. The person stood beside the coffin was none other than Ryou's father. Bakura then joined the event,a priest started speaking of Ryou's death in words of Christianity. Bakura paid no attention to him,as soon it was time for the coffin to be buried,everyone threw flowers of different types. But what was special was a white rose was thrown in,a sign of purity that Ryou already lost. Who had it? It was by Bakura.

_**I (wish that I) am singing and you are dancing **_

**[Final desire...]**

As the coffin was covered by soil. A gravestone marking Ryou's death placed,it was time to go home. But before Bakura left,Yami grabbed Bakura's shoulder. The white haired thief turned his head,facing his long ancient enemy. "What?" He asked him with a face of disgust.

"This is for you." Yami spoke,handing a letter, "If its a pity letter I am rejecti-" He was cut off,by a slap on Bakura's face.

"It's from Ryou,you selfish no good son of a prick!" Yami said it cold and harsh,Yuugi was worried and asked Yami to go home with him. Bakura eyes widened,realized the 'To Bakura' on the letter,it was Ryou's handwriting. The thief nabbed it away from the ancient Pharaoh, "Thanks." He muttered softly,before heading back to Ryou's apartment.

It was empty as he entered in it,no one that says 'Welcome home Bakura-sama'. No one in there to comfort him,he was gone. Gone from the world where Bakura could see him. He went to his room to change back to his sleep wear. Remembering a letter in his pocket,he took it out and read it. His eyes were widened,as tears slowly pour from his eyes and turning his face remorseful as he read the final letter,no,the final words from Ryou.

_**Nobody can see this figure  
Nobody can hear this voice **_

**[Invisible...]

* * *

**

" Dear Bakura, I am probably dead when you read this."

"I know you hate me,that's why you tortured me,isn't it?"

"But each time I was hit,cut or slashed by you. I feel more and more in love with you."

"Even though you raped me,I still want to be with you."

"For a long time,you've been with me."

"I treasured each moment that we had specially."

"But when I asked you whether if anything happened after my death."

"You said nothing,so I wish to keep that."

"If I stay any longer,the more things will happen."

"I am a servant to you,I obey your orders...even at the cost of my life."

"Its all because..."

"I love you Bakura."

Love,Ryou who will be with you forever.

* * *

The letter ended,Bakura was in tears. No matter what he did...it didn't decrease the feeling of love towards the thief king. He opened his window,revealing a midnight sky with a full moon. He could just picture that moon to be Ryou,Bakura screamed...all in harsh sobs and cries.

"I am sorry Ryou!"

He shouted to the moon,punching the wall with his fist. He cried hard,like a never ending pain in his chest. Ryou's gone,it was his fault. He was so dense to not care about Ryou's feelings. Ryou was wrong though,Bakura did not hate Ryou at all.

"I love you...Ryou...my hikari..."

He muttered out from his lips,as he looked at the moon,tears pouring out from eyes and coming down to his cheeks like crystallized water.

"Bakura..."

He felt a ghostly wind coming behind him,hands cupped Bakura's cheek. Bakura stopped crying but tears remained as they were.

"...Ryou..?" He glanced at his tender copy. Bakura wanted to hug Ryou so much but he knew it was impossible. Ryou slowly removed his hands from Bakura.

"Thank you..." Those words...he looked at Ryou as he stood there,slowly fading. Bakura quickly pulled the ghostly Ryou into his arms. Pulling him into a deep kiss,as the two felt as they were dancing in heaven. The kiss was fading,Ryou and Bakura held each other tightly,remembering the final moment before Ryou disappeared.

_**When the night comes to an end  
You aren't here, beside me  
That is all about it **_

**[Everlasting...]**

As the room appeared empty,Bakura let go of the space which Ryou was. He looked upwards,at the ceiling which he knows Ryou was further higher in heaven with a smile on his lips.

"I always will be with you...Bakura."

Ryou's voice was remembered forever,his face,feel and self was engraved in Bakura's mind.

"I love you Bakura."

"I love you too...Ryou..."

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! :DDD


End file.
